finalfrontier_2fandomcom-20200216-history
Universal Bunny
Universal Bunny is the fifth opening theme for Final Frontier,and it's sung by Sheryl Nome. It is also featured as track 1 on Universal Bunny. TV Size Lyrics: JapanesElyrics: Watashi anata no usagi no white¿ Hanete tobikomu mujaki na glide Uchuu ni koboshita milky way Nee ano candy star tabetai na Atashi anata no usagi no black Abarenbou no sexy flag Hip na Line chiramise danger Winku aizu de mune no tanima ni daibu Tenshin sugite ranman 1000% Tennen na no yo daitan 1000% Muboubi na uchigawa You light up my life and give me reason to live Kanjin na no wa kaikan 1000% Aimai na no wa genkai 1000% Private joy wa riversible de Soredemo onaji yume o miru English:(Dub) I want to be your bunny with a soul made of white I'm running and I'm jumping through an innocent glide I spilled the universe and milky way Hey, I want to eat that candy star now... I want to be your bunny with a soul made of black I'll be your rowdy sexy flag If you see my hips, you're in danger When I give you the signal, violate me Go past divinity, anarchy 1000% Still naturally daring 1000% I'm defenseless alone but You light up my life and you give me reason to live Pleasant feelings are essential 1000% Ambiguous limit hits 1000% Private joy is open to be reversed Nevertheless, it's all the same, every single day, with me It's all a dream English:(Sub) I'm your white rabbit My bouncing and jumping includes an innocent flide The Milky Way spilled into space Hey,I want to eat that candy star♪ I'm your black rabbit A violent sexy flag My hip line flies to show danger At a sign of wink,my heart starts to dive Transformation is too much boldness 1000% It's natural,it's boldness 1000% An unprotected inside You light up my life and give me reason to live Essential is a hall 1000% Vague is a limit 1000% Private joy is reversible Still dreaming the same dream Full Lyrics: Japanese: Watashi anata no usagi no white Hanete tobikomu mujaki na glide Uchuu ni koboshita miru kii wei Nee ano kyandi sutaa tabetai na Atashi anata no usagi no black Abarenbou no sexy flag Hippu na rain chiramise denjaa Winku aizu de mune no tanima ni daibu Zettai ryouiki okashiteku junjou Umarekawarenai kurai Kitsuku ubaiaetara Naiteta tenshi ga hora akuma Tenshin sugite ranman sauzanpaasento Tennen na no yo daitan sauzanpaasento Muboubi na uchigawa You light up my life and give me reason to live Kanjin na no wa kaikan sauzanpaasento Aimai na no wa genkai sauzanpaasento Private joy wa ribaashiburu de Soredemo onaji yume o miru Atashi muteki no usagi no black Kurai tsuite hanasanai trap Ruuju hiite enameru no kurasshaa Kimi no odeko, nottotteageru wa Watashi ka yowai usagi no white Uwamezukai de onedari flight Supuun ippai! amai meruti rabu Kono sutoroberii sutaa akichatta Shinku no yoake somatteku ubu na haato Fui ni ushiro kara gyutto dakishimeraretara Hohoemu tenshi no uso akuma Tanjun sugite meikai sauzanpaasento Aimai na no wa genkai sauzanpaasento Fujouri na urahara I show you my all and give you reason to love Taikan ondo joushou sauzanpaasento Chousenteki de binkan sauzanpaasento Private game wa yunibaasu no Unmei kakete ai shiau Black or white? konton to koukotsu Dark or light? semegiai dakiai Truth or doubt? aranu mousou Around you good sou mou sorosoro Hodasare honrou horohoro Heaven or hell? kara mawaru karuma Dono michi michibiitemite haran no randebuu My fairy tail will never end Still go on & go on go on go on... Komadori ga iimashita Taikutsu sugite, Koma okuri sutoorii, sudoori, sayonara Kimi shidai kimi to shitai kimi to shi ni shitai Kimi to ikitai kimi to itai itai itai... Itai no ga suki Perfect choice o kikasete yo Genkai koete shouten sauzanpaasento Anzen sutete gouman sauzanpaasento Zetsubou no inryoku I show you my all and give you reason to love Kaimetsuteki ni bousou emergency Gensou samete anten no derikashii Muboubi na uchigawa You light up my life and give me reason to live Kanjin na no wa kaikan sauzanpaasento Aimai na no wa genkai sauzanpaasento Private joy wa ribaashiburu de Soredemo kono ai yamerarenai Yamerarenai Yametaku nai English:(Dub lyrics) I want to be your bunny with a soul made of white I'm running and I'm jumping through an innocent glide I spilled the universe and milky way Hey, I want to eat that candy star now... I want to be your bunny with a soul made of black I'll be your rowdy sexy flag If you see my hips, you're in danger When I give you the signal, violate me Pure heart, go and take every open inch of me Till you can't go again If you try hard enough, if you struggle enough you'll see Watch out for the crying angel, also a demon Go past divinity, anarchy 1000% Still naturally daring 1000% I'm defenseless alone but You light up my life and you give me reason to live Pleasant feelings are essential 1000% Ambiguous limit hits 1000% Private joy is open to be reversed Nevertheless, it's all the same, every single day, with me It's all a dream I'm your invincible bunny with a soul made of black I'm a trap you get caught in and you'll never get out The rouge attracts the enamel crasher I'll capture your eyes willingly or not I'm your fragile bunny with a soul made of white I'm looking upwards, I'm desperate for flight I'm overflowing with sweet melting love And sick of the same old strawberry stars My pure innocent heart will be dyed With this deep crimson dawn Embrace me tightly from behind and you might see Watch out for the smiling angel, also a demon Go past simplicity, clarity 1000% My ambiguous limit, 1000% Only the opposites collide I show you my all and I give you reason to love Body temperature rising, 1000% Sensibility for this fight, 1000% This private game is for the universe, we're meant to, born to be Loving each other Black or white, confusion and ecstasy Dark or light, fighting and embracing me Truth or doubt, a lie that deludes you I'm already always so good around you Mocking being almost moved by the love of one or two Heaven or hell, karma has nowhere to go But still you try to guide me through this troubled rendezvous My fairy tale will never end It goes on and on and on and on and on... I woke up one day and said I was bored Seeing the story frame by frame, I'll never stop, I won't rewind, I'll say goodbye I am dependent on you, I'll do everything with you, I want to die with you, I want to go with you, I want to be with you, with you, with you... And I love wanting you You're the perfect choice I've got Go past the boundaries, focus 1000% Throw away safety and take pride 1000% Despair is nothing but gravity I show you my all and I give you reason to love A destructive, delusional emergency Wakes me up in a blackout, no delicacy I'm only defenseless inside You light up my life and you give me reason to live Pleasant feelings are essential 1000% Ambiguous limit hits 1000% Private joy can always be reversed And yet I can't stop this love I can't stop And I don't want to